Filosofia Etílica com Ênfase em Sakê
by Anne Asakura
Summary: Com a maldita pausa do Shaman Fight, tive que ir morar na pensão do meu irmão – e da Anna –, mas o que aconteceu depois foi por culpa de Anna e da bebida, eu juro. - Terminada
1. A descoberta

**Avisos:**

Essa fic é totalmente humorística e eu mudei um pouco o rumo da história, de modo que eu possa trabalhar com ela ao meu bel-prazer.

Pode ser que o estilo de humor não agrade todo mundo, mas...

Espero que gostem!

* * *

**Filosofia Etílica com Ênfase em Sakê**

**Capítulo I – A descoberta.**

Eu ouço barulho. Um barulho _muito_ alto vindo do andar debaixo. E cheiro de queimado. É, cheiro de queimado. Não é preciso olhar no relógio para saber que horas são, porque é _sempre _igual. Maldito seja. Maldita seja a hora em que eu vim pra cá. Outro grito e eu tenho a certeza de que não conseguirei dormir novamente – logo ouvirei o barulho de coisas sendo quebradas e mais gritos. São sete e vinte e três da manhã, não faz _tanto_ tempo assim que eu fui dormir.

_Ah, claro._ Desculpe a minha falta de cortesia, vocês devem estar se perguntando o que diabos está acontecendo. Pois bem, direi a vocês. Esse é só mais um dia comum, no lugar onde agora eu chamo de _casa_. Isso talvez soe estranho aos ouvidos de qualquer um – às vezes até aos meus -, mas é a verdade.

A pensão Funbari é um bom lugar para se ficar, quando você não tem que conviver com certos tipos estranhos como esses. Agora, por exemplo, eu estou indo para o banheiro e tenho certeza de que aquele ainu idiota vai estar lá, como sempre, passando gel naqueles malditos cabelos para deixá-los de pé. Eu nunca fui uma pessoa paciente, de fato. Então essas manhãs não costumam começar bem – e o cheiro de queimado que está vindo da cozinha não ajuda.

"Oe, Horo." Bato na porta com delicadeza. Apesar de ter acordado de péssimo humor, eu _ainda_ estou sendo educado. Sabe, faz parte.

"O que é?" Ele pergunta, mal-humorado. Aliás, ultimamente tenho notado um humor quase negro pairando sobre ele. Vai ver, o chinês não está satisfazendo os desejos dele – eu sempre desconfiei dos dois.

"Vai demorar muito?" Pergunto, suspirando. Eu ainda estou calmo. "É que eu quero usar o banheiro e advirto que não sou o único."

"Por que você não senta e espera sua vez como qualquer outro?" Ele provoca. E é aqui que começam as brigas do dia. Cinco minutos depois, um Horo flambado sai correndo na direção das termas, com o intuito de apagar as chamas dos cabelos. É, eu não costumo ficar de bom humor quando sou acordado.

Quando entro no banheiro, me deparo com coisas jogadas no chão. Um tubo de pasta de dente consumido até a metade, um pente cheio de fios de cabelo azul, uma loção pós-barba, escovas de dente e um pote de lubrificante (que eu não ouso a perguntar de quem é, apesar de ter as minhas suspeitas). Bem, eu não gosto de bagunça, mas nada disso é problema meu. Apenas me ocupo em fazer minha higiene diária e ignoro completamente o fato de o resto da casa estar esperando para fazer o mesmo. Que caras estressados, não sabem esperar a própria vez?

"Por que é que você tem que demorar tanto?" Ren, o chinês esquentadinho, diz entre dentes. É, a noite não deve ter sido boa.

"Ao contrário de você, que passa laquê no cabelo, eu preciso passar um tempo penteando os meus para que não embaracem. Além disso, a higiene matutina é muito importante para o restante do dia." Eu sorrio, ao ver a irritação dele. Sempre que Ren fica irritado, seu cabelo parece crescer, tomando proporções animalescas. Eu sempre me pego perguntando se isso é capaz de machucar. Bem, não serei eu a descobrir. Apenas escuto ele pensar algo como o fato de eu ser irritante e sorrio ainda mais. "A noite não foi boa, é?"

"O quê?!" Ele exclama. Bingo. Quando Ren fica corado, é sinal que o atingi em seu ponto fraco. Sinto que se fosse qualquer outro – exceto Anna -, ele teria avançado com sua Kwan Dan de maneira furiosa. Entretanto, ele sabe que teria o mesmo destino do outro amiguinho idiota e se limita a bater a porta do banheiro na minha cara. Carinha mais estressado esse, não? Bem, não importa.

São quase nove horas (é, acho que demorei um pouco no banheiro) quando eu chego ao andar debaixo, para tomar café. Incrivelmente, o cheiro de queimado está impregnando ainda mais a cozinha do que naquela hora. Acho que o Yoh tentou fazer o café da manhã de novo e ele não é lá muito bom nisso. Quero dizer... ele sempre deixa as panquecas queimarem e os biscoitos passarem do ponto. Mas ele não costuma ser _tão idiota_ a ponto de tentar fazer o café da manhã _duas vezes_ no mesmo dia. Só então eu reparei que o topetudo não estava em lugar nenhum – era ele quem costumava salvar o dia.

"Hey, onde está o Ryu?" Pergunto, enquanto encaro as panquecas queimadas e os biscoitos passados do ponto. Eu tinha certeza que, se eu comesse alguma coisa daquela mesa, teria que passar o dia todo no médico – e isso não é lá uma das melhores opções quando o médico mais próximo de você é um necromante maluco que usa a própria esposa morta como assistente e espírito guardião. Não mesmo.

"Foi convidado para participar de um programa de culinária, portanto não estará aqui essa semana." Essa voz. Ela é assustadora. Não me interprete mal, ela não me causa medo, mas sou uma pessoa cautelosa. Quando eu olho na direção da escada e vejo Anna parada nela, com os braços cruzados, eu penso que talvez não devesse ter feito aquela pergunta. Ela não está de bom humor (ela nunca está) e o fato de eu não poder ler a mente dela – ou escutar os meus próprios pensamentos naquela bagunça toda – não ajudava muito.

"E o Yoh é quem vai cozinhar?" Pergunto, incrédulo, e só depois de tê-lo feito é que eu reparo o quão infeliz foi o meu comentário.

Vejam bem, existem poucas coisas no mundo que são capazes de me causar receio. Acho que uma delas é ver Anna nervosa. Não me agrada, nem um pouco, a visão de uma mulher nervosa. Mas _Anna_ nervosa é _muito_ pior do que qualquer mulher. Por isso, ninguém aqui ousa a contrariá-la, apenas eu. Sabe como é, não gosto de seguir ordens e sim de dá-las. Mas isso não significa que eu não tenha juízo. Bem, talvez signifique; acho que acabei de descobrir isso.

"Se você acha tão ruim, cozinhe você." Ela rebateu, daquele jeito tão típico. Sabe, eu não gosto quando as pessoas me respondem, não é algo que me agrade. Eu, às vezes, gostaria de conseguir ficar indiferente a isso, mas não consigo. É mais forte que eu.

"_Claro_, porque a madame não pode sujar suas mãos. Aliás, duvido muito que consiga fritar um ovo sem explodir a cozinha." Eu respondi. Isso se chama imprudência.

"Hao, que acho que você não—" Eu me virei para Yoh, já sabendo o restante de sua frase. Ele diria que eu não deveria ter dito isso quando Anna está nervosa, eu sou capaz de ler a mente dele. No entanto, antes que eu possa formular uma resposta, eu senti algo _muito_ forte e _muito_ pesado acertar o meu rosto.

Alguns poderiam pensar que se tratava de um livro ou de um vaso, mas era muito pior. Ouvi um murmúrio dos amigos de Yoh e eu sabia que estava certo quando tentei me erguer – é, eu havia voado longe.

"Pff, você não muda." Massageei o rosto levemente e sorri. Eu sei que deveria ser mais prudente em se tratando de Anna. A lendária esquerda dói. E _muito_. Mas, apesar do receio, é muito divertido irritá-la, acreditem. Só que eu não recomendo isso. Para ninguém. Vi que todos os olhares estavam direcionados para mim e para ela e encolhi os ombros. Mesmo que não pudesse ler a mente de Anna, eu sabia que a frase seguinte seria dela.

"O que vocês estão _olhando_?" Ela perguntou, de costas para todos. Depois, todos arrumaram algo para fazer – mesmo que não houvesse _o que_ fazer, de fato – por medo do que pudesse vir a seguir. Eram incômodos alguns pensamentos, mas fazer o quê. Acho que terei de tomar café da manhã fora.

Ah, é nessas horas que eu sinto falta dos meus servos. Se ao menos um deles estivesse aqui, poderia pedir para que fosse até o _Mc_ _Donald's_ pegar algo para mim. Ouvi dizer que eles agora servem café da manhã, mas eu ficaria feliz com um número um com batatas grandes e coca-cola. Por falar em mordomias, os poucos servos que me restaram, como Luchist e Opacho, estão numa viagem junto com o Hanagumi – elas foram ressuscitadas depois de toda a confusão do Shaman Fight. Tenho inveja por eles terem ganhado aquelas férias no Caribe, penso que talvez devesse ter ido junto. Mas não. Eles realmente precisavam de férias de mim e de planos e eu de férias deles.

Droga de Shaman Fight, gostaria que voltasse a ocorrer logo. O Grande Espírito é mesmo um cara bizarro. Cancela o Shaman Fight justo quando estou _tão próximo_ de conseguir realizar os meus sonhos. Patético. No começo fiquei mais nervoso, mas confesso que agora estou mais conformado. Quero dizer... a vida não é _tão ruim_ assim nessa pensão. Nós brigamos bastante e tudo o mais, mas é divertido estar com todos eles. Encaro isso como uma espécie de férias prolongadas, eu acho.

Cheguei na frente do _Mc Donald's_, ótimo. São dez e meia, portanto eles estão abrindo o fast food ainda. Entro no estabelecimento e noto que ele está mais vazio do que de costume. Algumas pessoas parecem estar tomando café da manhã, mas não é nada muito relevante. Eu vou caminhando a passos curtos na direção do caixa, já tendo o meu pedido em mente e o faço, sem dar muita atenção para a pessoa que me atendeu.

"Um número um com batatas e coca-cola grandes e um _mc duplo_ à parte." Pedi, enquanto olhava os novos brinquedos do _Mc lanche feliz. _Bonequinhos do Tom & Jerry, talvez o Yoh gostasse e parasse de tentar roubar os meus legos. "—Inclua também um _Mc lanche feliz_ com o Tom." Finalizei o pedido. Eu não sei se foi o fato de eu estar sozinho e ter pedido tantas coisas ou se foi minha beleza estonteante, mas a pessoa que me atendeu não fala absolutamente _nada_. Passaram-se cerca de três segundos e eu podia ouvir pensamentos confusos, como se o maldito estivesse gaguejando até na própria mente. Então, perdendo a paciência que eu já não tinha, ergui os olhos.

Não. Não, não, não e não! Não é _possível_ que esse cara tenha me seguido até aqui. Como era mesmo o nome dele? Kalim... não, esse era o cara que julgou o Horo-Horo. Radim... Talim... bah, que seja. O que diabos um juiz do Shaman Fight fazia trabalhando no _Mc Donald's_? Será que a situação da tribo Patch está tão feia assim? Mas bem, ao invés de atender ao meu pedido, ele ficou me olhando com essa cara de espanto, como se fosse a coisa mais anormal do mundo o shaman que, até então, queria destruir toda a humanidade, comer no _Mc Donald's_. Argh, não consigo entender essa gente.

"Será que dá pra me atender ou vai ficar só me olhando?" Pergunto, finalmente, ao notar que ele não tem pretensão alguma de se mover. Até mesmo os pensamentos dele estão complicados de entender, mas consigo captar algo como medo e _muito_ medo. Coisas típicas.

"A-a-ah! C-c-cla-ro, s-se-nhor!" Maldita gagueira. Eu realmente detesto pessoas que agem desta forma. Se esse não fosse o único _Mc Donald's_ das redondezas, juro que o explodiria junto com esse maldito juiz.

Cerca de cinco minutos depois, eu estava com todos os lanches e fui até a mesa, desfrutar do meu café da manhã. Uma vez ouvi dizer que essas cadeiras do _Mc Donald's_ nos incitam a comer rápido, mas acho que furei essa teoria saindo dali depois de quarenta e cinco minutos. Fui até o caixa no intuito de pagar a conta, mas então me lembrei que havia esquecido a carteira em casa. _Droga_.

"Bem, vejo que a tribo está em decadência para mandar os juizes trabalharem em lugares como esse." Sorri, olhando-o. Eu tenho a ligeira impressão de que já o vi em algum lugar específico... "De qualquer modo, eu não tenho tempo para essas coisas. Diga, quanto foi, índio?"

"S-São 900 ienes, senhor!" Ele disse rapidamente. Muito familiar. Familiar _demais_.

"Sinto que o conheço de algum lugar, mas não estou familiarizado com seu rosto." Aproximei-me do balcão, encarando-o. "Seu nome é...?"

"Eu me chamo Talim e sou um dos 10 oficiantes¹!" Claro, eu sabia! Talim, era esse o nome dele. O cara da cafeteria onde eu tinha ido com Yoh.

"900 ienes?" Perguntei. Às vezes penso que meu olhar surte algum efeito nas pessoas. Deve ser minha beleza.

"Er..." Ele estava nervoso. "... agora me lembrei que estamos com uma promoção e você, como o milionésimo cliente da loja, não precisa pagar nada! Pode ser assim?"

"Mas que bom. Estou com muita sorte hoje." Fácil demais. Definitivamente, fácil demais. Saí da loja levando o bonequinho do Tom. Assim, Yoh não me encheria mais a paciência. Se quisesse legos, que comprasse os seus.

**X**

Eu chego em casa somente pela noite. Resolvi que ainda não estava pronto para encarar a comida de Yoh e almocei em qualquer restaurante que tinha pela região. Quando entro na pensão, não me surpreendo ao ver a algazarra e as garrafas de sakê espalhadas pelo chão. É, festas são bastante comuns por aqui, mesmo que a maioria delas não seja acompanhada de bebidas. Provavelmente eles descobriram onde o Ryu guardava o estoque, mas não faz diferença. Esse lugar é realmente decadente, se é que vocês me entendem. O garoto ainu está se atirando nos meus pés e dizendo coisas incompreensíveis – acho que levou outra bota. O chinês está quieto no próprio canto e Yoh está rindo das piadas de Chocolove. _Rindo_. Ele deve estar realmente muito bêbado.

Fazem cerca de três meses que eu estou morando aqui e isso se tornou algo quase comum, com a diferença que, nesta noite, Ryu não está aqui para chorar pelo fato de seu _querido Lyserg_ ter voltado para a Inglaterra. Eu realmente não o entendo. Está na cara que Lyserg cai de amores por aquela garotinha dos X-laws – a tal da Jeanne -, mas ele continua insistindo nisso e chorando suas mágoas. Bem, isso não importa. Anna não está fazendo parte dessa maldita festa – ela é a única pessoa sensata nessa casa -, mas resolvo que estou cansado e vou direto para o meu quarto, dormir.

Espere, eu disse dormir?

Há algo errado aqui. Algo _muito_ errado. Certo, existem duas opções válidas. A primeira: eu errei a porta do quarto e entrei no quarto da Anna. Algo muito provável, não fosse o fato de o teto ser decorado por estrelas e ter uma torre de legos que eu montei no canto. Então esta opção está descartada. A segunda opção: ela notou que o gêmeo mais perfeito sou eu. É, esta é uma opção válida, mas, se tratando de Anna – e com este olhar sério – resolvo descartar ambas.

"Tenho que perguntar o que _você_ está fazendo no _meu_ quarto, ou vai me dizer?" Tomo a dianteira, ao notar que o olhar dela está mais sério que o normal.

Ultimamente, tenho notado que Anna anda um pouco mais estranha que o normal. Não sei se é o fato de eu, somente agora, estar convivendo com ela ou se algo aconteceu. E, bem, ela engordou um pouquinho, mas isso é algo que eu _jamais_ diria a uma mulher. Principalmente a uma mulher que possui um tapa _tão_ forte quanto o da Anna. Ela suspira e sai das sombras do quarto, sentando-se na cama. Estranho que ela me chame para sentar ao seu lado, mas vou mesmo assim.

"O que houve?" Me arrisco a perguntar. Má escolha. Na verdade, _péssima_ escolha. Porque, de repente, como se eu tivesse dito _a pior coisa do mundo_, ela desaba a chorar.

Vejam bem, se eu estivesse falando de qualquer outra garota, não seria problema algum, mesmo que eu tivesse feito alguma besteira. Mas estou falando de Anna, aquela que é conhecida como Rainha do Gelo, bruxa, dentre títulos piores. E é essa mesma Anna que agora está chorando _na minha frente._ Eu, o inimigo. Eu, o cara mau. Eu, Asakura Hao. E justamente eu, nunca soube como reagir diante dessas situações. Primeiramente, pensei em abraçá-la, mas acho que isso não seria a coisa mais lógica a fazer. Depois, pensei em consolá-la, mas consolar de que? Opto por apenas ficar em silêncio, mesmo que não seja a melhor opção.

"Você não se lembra, não é?" Diz ela, de repente, em meio aos soluços. Droga, é algo a ver comigo e não, eu não consigo me lembrar. Agora ela parece mais calma, mas eu sei que ela não está. Geralmente, essa fase é acompanhada de um tapa. Estou me preparando psicologicamente para recebê-lo.

"Me lembrar... de quê?" Pergunto com inocência, mas ela não compreende deste modo, eu acho. Seu olhar para mim é fuzilante, mas no instante seguinte, ela apenas suspira, apoiando as mãos no colo. Sinto que me arrependerei de ter perguntado.

"Eu _acho_..." Ela diz. E eu sinto que já estou começando a me arrepender. "... que eu estou _grávida_."

Ótimo, parabéns para ela. Ela está grávida e... espere, ela disse que está grávida?!

"O quê...?" As palavras saem da minha boca, antes que eu possa pensar em contê-las.

"É isso mesmo que você ouviu." Ela não tem coragem de repetir e eu não tenho coragem de pedir para que ela o faça.

Ok, vamos aos fatos. Ela aparece, uma noite, no _meu_ quarto e diz que _acha _que está _grávida_. Mas Anna não diria isso para mim, não somos próximos. Claro, eu a queria – e ainda quero – como minha noiva, mas isso não significa nad... _ah, _droga. Droga, droga, droga. Estou começando a me lembrar. E, pelo semblante dela, acho que reparou nisso.

Deixe-me situar as coisas para que não fique nada vago. Eu cheguei nessa pensão há cerca de três meses e me lembro de ter havido uma 'comemoração' pelo fim do Shaman Fight. Não foi bem um fim, porque não há, de fato, um Shaman King. É apenas uma pausa para sabe-se lá Deus o quê. Mas bem, voltando ao que interessa.

Eu cheguei nessa pensão há cerca de três meses, e houve uma espécie de comemoração onde, deliberadamente, todos beberam. _Todos_. E quando eu digo todos, incluo Anna, eu e todos os demais – até mesmo Lyserg, que, na época, havia vindo para cá também. (Ele reclamou sobre o fato de eu estar aqui também, mas isso não importa agora.) – sem nenhuma exceção. Fosse pelo fato de não haver mais matanças; por não conseguir realizar os próprios sonhos; pelos desejos ou por qualquer outra coisa, ninguém se importou com o fato de ficar sóbrio, ao menos naquela noite. Quero dizer... ninguém aqui, além do Ryu, tem mais de dezoito anos (a minha idade em vidas passadas não conta), então as bebidas são sempre por conta dele.

Após a décima garrafa de sakê, eu não lembrava nem mesmo do meu nome. Eu só sei que, depois de muito comemorar por algo que eu nem me lembrava, resolvi que já estava na hora de dormir e subi para o quarto. Por infelicidade minha ou não, Anna havia bebido tanto ou até mais do que eu.

Essa parte ainda está meio vaga na minha mente, mas eu me lembro de ter visto um vulto negro sentado sobre a minha cama. E havia algo... Chocolate. Tinha algo haver com chocolate, eu tenho _quase_ certeza. Essência de chocolate... incenso de chocolate... bolo de chocolate... Era algo do gênero.

Mas bem. Anna, mais bêbada do que eu, começou a dizer coisas sobre o fato de querer ser a Primeira Dama do Shaman King a qualquer custo – e que este seria Yoh. Ela também disse algo sobre estar solitária e que queria companhia. Depois disso, eu só me lembro de ter acordado com a maior ressaca da minha vida, mas há algo vago na minha mente sobre carícias e uma noite _caliente_, se é que vocês me entendem. Prefiro não entrar em detalhes, isso seria constrangedor, considerando que o cesto de lixo do meu quarto foi meu companheiro de vômito na manhã seguinte, pelo excesso de bebidas. Depois daquilo, eu jurei que nunca mais passaria da terceira garrafa – promessa que não durou nem um mês.

Vocês podem imaginar o aperto que eu passei ao me lembrar disso tudo, não é? Definitivamente, eu estava arrependido por ter feito aquela pergunta.

"Então você está insinuando que..." Tento formular uma boa resposta, mas ainda estou chocado por não me lembrar de nada. Droga, se fosse pra fazer, que ao menos eu me lembrasse. "... eu e você..." Maldita hora para perder a fala.

"É isso mesmo." Ela conclui, antes mesmo que eu possa pensar em algo melhor. Definitivamente, eu preferia um tapa. Aquilo era pior que um chute entre as pernas – e, acreditem, eu provei disso e não gostei.

"Mas e o Yoh?" Pergunto, na esperança de manter minha sanidade. "Ele também estava bêbado naquela noite, não?" É, eu estava desesperado.

"Ora, Hao, sejamos racionais." Anna começa, tomando seu semblante sério de costume. Estou _realmente_ desesperado. "Estamos falando do Yoh. _Do Yoh._" Ela repete, para ter a certeza de que eu assimilei as palavras. Naquele instante, tenho a certeza da proporção do meu desespero. Quero dizer... ter um filho com essa idade não estava nos meus planos.

Não que não fosse algo bom, mas eu não consigo _me_ imaginar como pai agora. Eu estava _quase_ me tornando o Shaman King e, agora, estou _quase_ me tornando _pai_. São duas coisas bastante distintas.

"E agora?" Pergunto, finalmente.

"Eu não sei." Ela responde com sinceridade.

"Anna? Hao?" Yoh aparece na porta do quarto, um pouco corado pela bebida e sorri. "Não vão descer para a festa?"

Olho para Anna e ela me olha de volta.

"Já estamos indo." Respondo por nós dois e ele acena positivamente com a cabeça, antes de descer. É, estávamos em uma enrascada.

**Continua...**

* * *

_¹_ -- Faz citação ao manga 57 no Brasil, onde Yoh e Hao vão tomar café juntos e, quando o Hao vai pagar a conta, o juiz fica tão chocado com a presença dele, que não consegue cobrar os pedidos. O Yoh acaba pagando o dele, mas detalhes.

* * *

**N/A:**

Ok, wtf.

Ontem eu estava com uma vontade LOUCA de escrever uma comédia e eu tinha essa idéia encubada há anos. Bem, saiu isso e confesso que amay. Me descobri em comédia, gente!

Bom, me sinto no dever de explicar o título. Estávamos eu e minha amada titia coala discutindo a esse respeito, até que surgiu ISSO. Ela disse que se tratava de uma frase de bar e que, quando um bêbado começa a ficar muito louco e falar coisas bizarras, se diz que é filosofia etílica em (o que quer que ele esteja bebendo). Como eu gostei, adotei! Obrigada, titia!

Eu ia postar só no dia do aniversário da minha mamãe, porque, bem, eu ia fazer de presente pra ela. Aliás, _é_ um presente pra ela, só que adiantado.

E, cara, agradeço minha querida beta. Ms. Cookie, por ter betado e ter dado sua benção, dizendo que estava engraçado. Agradeço também à Raayy, meu chaveirinho, por ter opinado. Amo vocês S2

Espero que goste do presente, mamãe, porque ainda haverá uma segunda parte. Afinal, comédias são a nossa especialidade, não?

Te amo

**Quero reviews, ou vocês morrerão de maneira triste e enfadonha, definhando em vossas camas!**


	2. Solução

**Avisos:**

Essa fic é totalmente humorística e eu mudei um pouco o rumo da história, de modo que eu possa trabalhar com ela ao meu bel-prazer.

Pode ser que o estilo de humor não agrade todo mundo, mas...

Espero que gostem!

* * *

**Filosofia Etílica com Ênfase em Sakê**

**Capítulo II – Solução**

Se eu tivesse que descrever a situação que estou vivendo agora em uma única palavra, diria que ela é, no mínimo, constrangedora. Eu não me importo com a opinião dos outros. De fato, nunca me importei. Mas o grande problema está nas conseqüências que as nossas ações vão acarretar daqui para frente. Anna é a esposa ideal para o Shaman King. Isto é tão claro quanto água na minha mente, não há dúvidas. E sinceramente? Eu também não estou nem aí para o que a família Asakura vai pensar do fato de a noiva do herdeiro deles estar grávida do seu irmão. Eu fui mais esperto, o azar é dele por deixar a noiva dando sopa por aí.

Certo, as coisas não funcionam bem assim. Neste momento, estamos em cantos opostos da mesma sala, observando o modo como todos os outros se divertem. Horo e Ren estão abraçados em uma estranha dança enquanto levantam um copo cheio de sakê e Yoh, Chocolove e o baixinho (acho que seu nome é Manta) disputam para ver quem consegue ficar mais tempo sem piscar – uma brincadeira digna de idiotas, diga-se de passagem. Quando olho na direção de Anna, vejo que seu olhar está perdido. Ela observa os idiotas, quero dizer...Yoh e seus amigos, mas parece estar pensando em outra coisa. Como não posso ler seus pensamentos, não consigo saber o que é.

De repente, quando Horo está próximo de fazer um strip, vejo Anna bufar e caminhar para o lado de fora. Geralmente, ela acabaria com toda a farra e mandaria todos para a cama. O fato de ela não ter feito isso, mostra que não está nada bem. Droga, em pensar que isso é, _parcialmente_, minha culpa. 25 por cento apenas, enquanto 50 por cento da culpa é de Anna e os outros 25 por cento é da bebida, eu juro.

Entre ver Anna nervosa e Horo fazendo um strip, escolho a primeira opção sem pestanejar. Prefiro receber mil tapas a presenciar algo tão esdrúxulo. Acho que teria pesadelos por três noites seguidas, caso continuasse ali. Saindo da pensão, ainda escuto frases incitando-o a tirar a roupa. Francamente, não sei onde esse mundo vai parar... Mas não importa. Chegando ao lado de fora, me deparo com Anna. Ela parece um pouco melancólica, olhando na direção da lua. Aproximo-me lentamente, com a intenção de consola-la, mas desisto totalmente da idéia, ao ver que ela está rasgando, ao meio, uma lista telefônica.

"Maldito seja o dia em que ele cruzou o meu caminho..." Ouço ela murmurar, enquanto a lista telefônica é partida em dois. Seu olhar, que antes parecia melancólico, me lembra algo semelhante a um dragão furioso – e, antes que vocês perguntem, não, eu nunca vi um dragão. "Eu devia mata-lo..." A lista é partida em dois novamente. Imagino que o _ele_ seja, na verdade, _eu_. Por isso, resolvo sair de fininho.

Vocês já devem ter ouvido falar de um tal cara chamado _Murphy_, não é? Pois é. Acho que ele não gosta de mim, mas, nesta vida, em especial, parece que me _odeia_. Quando eu estava caminhando sutilmente para longe dali, uma pedra apareceu no meu caminho. E no meu caminho tinha uma pedra. Só que eu _não_ a vi e isso resultou em um tombo catastrófico. Ah, eu estou me sentindo um idiota.

"Hao?" Ouço a voz _dela_ atrás de mim. Ótimo, eu vou morrer. Eu, o shaman mais poderoso do mundo, morrerei pelas mãos de uma itako. Não é que eu não possa mata-la, mas eu realmente a considero, não gostaria de machuca-la. Agora, mais ainda. Ela _acha_ que está _grávida_ de um filho meu. Não posso fazer nada.

"Eu saí de lá por que a coisa estava ficando decadente, mas acabei escorregando". Disse, enquanto me ergo e bato o pó da roupa. O olhar dela, que até então significava _aproxime-se-e-eu-te-mato_, agora é algo semelhante a _o-que-diabos-você-está-fazendo-aqui?_ "Mas não se preocupe, já estou indo embora". Resolvo concluir e sair dali, antes que ela possa optar por descontar seu ódio em mim ao invés da lista telefônica.

Só que, de repente, sinto-a segurar meu pulso. Ah, não. É tarde demais para fugir, preciso fazer alguma coisa. O Fire-Spirit, onde foi que eu o deixei? Com alguma perspicácia e sorte, eu poderei invoca-lo e s...Ela me abraçou. Sim, ela _me_ abraçou. E eu estou estático, meu corpo não reage. Não é como se eu estivesse com vergonha ou nada disso, só não consigo pensar em um bom modo para reagir – nem mesmo abraça-la de volta ou afasta-la. Então eu fico ali, parado, tentando compreender a situação. Quando finalmente opto por abraça-la, eu recebo um tapa. _Um tapa._ Francamente, eu desisto de tentar compreender essa situação.

"Você é um maldito". Ela começa, sem se afastar de mim – é, ela ainda está abraçada a mim. "Eu o odeio, Hao, o odeio". Ela começa a chorar novamente, assim como tinha acontecido no meu quarto. Ainda é de noite e eu sei que ninguém vai sair de lá, agora que a _putaria_ começou a rolar solta, se é que vocês me entendem.

Eu não estou acostumado a lidar com esse tipo de situação, mas acho que isso é um distúrbio comum em mulheres grávidas. Ouvi dizer que existem épocas em que elas ficam _muito_ mais sensíveis do que já são – e isso já é muito. Mas, no caso de Anna, que nunca foi sensível, isso realmente me assusta. Quero dizer... Ela é a _Anna_.

"Está tudo bem me odiar, mas a culpa não foi _só_ minha". As vezes, eu acho que deveria ficar calado.

"Você _acaba_ com a minha vida _dormindo_ comigo, _destrói_ o meu relacionamento – pois eu não sei o que acontecerá quando descobrirem que eu estou grávida –, se _aproveita_ do fato de eu estar _um pouco_ alta e, agora que sabe da verdade, quer jogar _nas minhas costas_ a responsabilidade pelo que você fez?" Às vezes, eu tenho certeza.

O olhar dela sobre mim é de puro ódio. Eu não consigo compreender os motivos, falo sério. Talvez seja a minha parte inocente que está se intensificando com a presença diária de Yoh ou qualquer coisa do gênero. Mas, droga, por que é que eu tinha que levar outro tapa por isso?

"Por que você me bateu outra vez?" Não, eu não consigo – e nem quero – frear estas palavras mesmo que isso signifique receber um novo tapa – e bingo, é isso mesmo que acontece.

"E você ainda pergunta?" Ela diz. Eu, particularmente, detesto quando as pessoas respondem à sua pergunta com outra pergunta – e principalmente esta. É totalmente sem fundamento. Se eu estou perguntando é por que não sei, certo?

"Ah, claro, desculpe-me se acabei com a sua vidinha perfeita ao lado de um idiota que jamais seria capaz de ser o Shaman King". A essa altura, eu também estou nervoso com a situação. Acho que dá para notar, não é? "Ora, Anna, sejamos racionais. Entre mim e Yoh, não há a mínima possibilidade de escolhe-lo. Admita!"

Houve um breve momento de silêncio entre nós e eu sabia que não era algo bom. O que veio a seguir foi um tapa TÃO forte que me fez voar de encontro a uma árvore. E, acreditem, isso não é nada legal.

"Eu amo o Yoh. Não é algo que alguém como você possa entender, é claro. Você é um idiota e ainda não acredito que dormi com você. Foi, sem dúvidas, o maior erro da minha vida. Só estando muito bêbada para fazer isso". Ela virou-se e começou a caminhar. Eu deveria ter deixado que ela fosse embora, mas já estava nervoso demais para ignorar este fato.

"Lógico," Eu digo, me levantando. "Ama tanto que engravidou do irmão dele. Falta só dizer que nos confundiu, porque, oh, nós somos gêmeos e nem dá para reparar que tenho cabelos longos, não é? Certo, certo, nas condições que você estava, dormiria até com o papa. Vou fingir que acredito".

Nesse instante, sinto a necessidade de parar a narração para advertir que eu quase virei uma alma penada por essas palavras. Veja bem, mexer com uma mulher grávida e nervosa não é algo que você deva fazer – ainda mais se essa mulher se chamar Anna Kyoyama e for extremamente assustadora.

Uma aura negra – porque não há cor melhor para descreve-la – começou a envolver Anna e, eu não sei como nem quando, ela me atingiu com uma joelhada na boca do estômago. Uma joelhada forte.

"Idiota". Ela diz, antes de caminhar para dentro com passadas pesadas. Eu não sei se é minha impressão por conta da dor que me levou ao chão ou se estou zonzo pela falta de ar, mas, a cada passo que ela avança, eu sinto o chão tremer. A essa altura, eu não duvido que seja real. E eu detesto concordar com ela, mas estou me sentindo o pior idiota do mundo. É, estou em uma enrascada.

**X**

Depois de algumas horas refletindo sobre a minha atual situação – e não chegando a conclusão alguma –, resolvo que está na hora de colocar isso tudo em pratos limpos. Claro, porque eu não vou deixar que ela me chame de idiota – por mais certa que ela possa estar – e saia ilesa. Tenho que provar por a + b que não sou o shaman mais poderoso do mundo à toa. É com esses pensamentos que eu entro na pensão, convicto a procura-la e dizer-lhe umas boas verdades.

Minha idéia, no entanto, torna-se frustrada ao notar o que ocorre na sala. Estou chocado demais, mas vou tentar colocar isso em palavras:

"Straight Flush¹!" Yoh grita – ele está sem camisa. "Agora nós ganhamos, Ren!" Meu Deus, me deixe cego. Prive-me desta cena vergonhosa, eu imploro. E que isso não seja o que eu estou pensando, mas eu sei que é. Quando ouço os pensamentos de Horo e vejo um sorriso nos lábios de Chocolove, sei que não estou enganado. Não, por favor, não!

"Royal Straight Flush²!" Horo e Chocolove abaixam as cartas e o quem vem a seguir é o motivo de eu querer furar meus próprios olhos. "Rá, agora terão que tirar a calça também!" Horo ri, apontando para os dois (Yoh e Ren). Eu não compreendo o porquê de ele estar se divertindo tanto, sendo que está mostrando aquele samba canção de ursos polares, acreditem se quiser.

"Droga, eu tinha certeza de que venceríamos". Yoh faz um biquinho, enquanto tenta descer as próprias calças – coisa que Ren já fez. Droga, eu não consigo me mover. A cena me deixou em choque. Eu preciso sair daqui. "Ah, tá emperrada! O zíper não desce!" Yoh reclama, em meio aos soluços, enquanto eu tento, desesperadamente, me mover daqui.

Vamos lá, perninhas, é uma tarefa fácil. Um passo de cada vez; muito bem, assim mesmo... Eu estou quase saindo, quase passando por eles sem que me notem...

"Bah, pare de fingir e tire logo isso!" Horo de repente exclama. "Ajude ele, Ren!" O quê?

"O quê?" O chinês o encara, perplexo. É, talvez ainda reste um pouco de sanidade em alguém.

"Ah, eu não consigo!" Yoh reclama novamente, enquanto tenta abaixar o zíper. É, ele deve estar muito ruim.

"Vamos logo com isso". Ren bufa, irritado e vai ajuda-lo. O que eu disse mesmo? "É, está emperrado mesmo, mas acho que posso dar um jeito nisso". Então ele começa, freneticamente, a puxar o zíper da calça de Yoh, num movimento que, da posição que eu estou, me incita a enxergar outra coisa porque Ren está ajoelhado ao chão, enquanto tenta desprender o zíper.

"Para, Ren, isso faz cócegas!" Yoh diz e começa a rir. A rir. Sinto que vomitarei os lanches do Mc Donald's junto com os meus rins a qualquer instante. A essa altura, estou quase nas escadarias, mas então sou avistado. Droga. Eu estava quase lá!

"Oe, Hao, por que não se junta a nós em uma partida de strip poker?" Horo pergunta e eu tenho certeza de que ele está olhando para o meu corpo – eu posso ler os pensamentos dele.

Nesse momento, eu sinto vontade de explodi-lo junto com o resto desta pensão e estou pronto para faze-lo quando, de repente, Yoh e Ren caem sobre mim. Ok, vamos aos fatos. Eu estava próximo da escada e Ren e Yoh estavam a mais ou menos dois metros de distância – um espaço razoável. Provavelmente eles cambalearam até aqui e caíram sobre mim, sendo que Yoh quase me beijou e Ren à nuca dele. Certo, isso não pode ficar pior.

"Mas que barulheira é es—" Ouço uma voz vinda do último degrau da escada. É uma voz feminina, eu tenho certeza. "O que está acontecendo aqui?" Droga, eu e minha grande boca. Preciso aprender a não ser tão negativo, isso sempre atrai desgraças.

"Anninha, junte-se a nós nessa festa!" Yoh diz, mais alegre do que de costume. Ele ainda está sobre mim e isso está me deixando muito irritado.

"Para quem disse aquilo sobre ele," Ela ignora totalmente Yoh, me fuzilando com o olhar. "Você parece estar curtindo muito, Hao". Então ela sobe novamente, sem que eu possa dar satisfações. Droga, eu odeio essas festas.

"Nee, a Anna pareceu brava". Yoh ri. "Que megera!"

"É, uma bruxa". Ren sai de cima de Yoh, no momento em que eu chuto os dois para longe.

"Calem a boca". Digo finalmente. "Vocês estão bêbados e agindo como um bando – ainda maior do que já são – de idiotas. Parem de falar besteiras e SUMAM da minha frente antes que eu EXPLODA todo esse lugar!" Nesse momento, meu corpo está em chamas. Eu sei disso porque Chocolove faz qualquer piadinha idiota como "Ele está queimando de raiva!" E depois disso ele está correndo e gritando pela casa, por ter seus cabelos queimados. Cinco minutos mais tarde, a festa está acabada e eu estou no meu quarto, dormindo. Se falar com Anna agora, iremos brigar.

**X**

Na manhã seguinte, sou bruscamente acordado por uma frenética campainha que não pára de tocar. Eu não consegui pregar os olhos nessa noite e, vocês devem saber, o meu humor é péssimo quando sou acordado. Como de costume, caminho na direção do banheiro e ignoro completamente a fila. É Horo quem está no banheiro e ele reclama algo de sua ressaca, antes que eu o chute para fora, como fiz com os outros.

"E não reclamem". Advirto, antes que abram a boca para dizer algo. Estou realmente mal-humorado.

"Isso não é justo". Ouço Horo dizer, quando já fechei a porta. "Ele sempre faz isso. Primeiro ele chega e me arranca do banheiro. Depois, passa horas lá e não deve satisfações a ninguém. Ele nem sequer devia estar aqui".

"É, mas ele é o shaman mais poderoso do Shaman Fight e ninguém tem coragem de contrariá-lo". Ren diz. Ele é uma pessoa sensata, ao menos um pouco. "Isso não significa que gostemos da presença dele aqui, mas o próprio Yoh insistiu para que ele ficasse, não podemos fazer nada".

"A única pessoa que o contraria sem acabar como um churrasquinho, é a Anna".É a voz de Chocolove. "Até parece que eles têm um c—"

"Termine essa frase e eu farei com que você implore para eu te matar".Digo para Chocolove, olhando-o apenas pela fresta recém-aberta da porta. Eles se calam quase que imediatamente e saem dali – eles sabem que se pensarem algo impróprio em minha presença, todos sofrerão as conseqüências.

Oras, onde já se viu ficar pensando essas coisas sobre mim e Anna. Tudo bem, é verdade que tivemos uma noite juntos – e que isso resultou na gravidez que ela agora tenta esconder –, mas isso não significa nada. Eu realmente quero toma-la como minha esposa, mas venho mudando de idéia nos últimos dias. Apesar de ter postura para uma noiva ideal, ela vem se tornando irritante por culpa dessa gravidez e as minhas noites mal dormidas não ajudam em nada.

Esta noite, por exemplo, eu tive pesadelos horríveis com o fato de ser pai. Não consigo me imaginar dando mamadeira a um pivete enquanto Anna assiste à novela ou qualquer coisa do gênero. Eu me irritaria muito facilmente caso ele começasse a chorar ou fosse uma criança mimada. Francamente, eu não sei o que farei quando aquela coisinha minúscula me pedir colo. Sim, eu estou assustado com a idéia de ser pai, mesmo que isso já tenha acontecido em um passado muito distante. Quero dizer... Naquela época eu não tinha que me preocupar com nada disso, pois eram as mulheres que faziam tudo e minha última esposa era bastante submissa a mim – coisa que não acontecerá com Anna, eu tenho certeza.

E ela ama Yoh. Ela deixou isso bem claro. Claro, isso não interfere em nada no fato de eu quere-la como minha esposa. Eu posso faze-la amar-me, sou muito melhor do que ele. Mas, ah, que seja. Descendo as escadas em direção à cozinha, encontro Manta fazendo o café da manhã. Pelo que entendi, Anna obrigou-o a fazer isso por que Yoh cozinha muito mal. Aliás, hoje é a primeira vez que não escuto falação à mesa – todos estão muito ocupados com sua ressaca e eu acho isso ótimo. Isso me limita a escutar apenas pensamentos idiotas.

"Cara, não estou agüentando minha cabeça..." Horo diz, tentando abafar qualquer som com as mãos sobre as orelhas.

"Eu nem me lembro o que aconteceu ontem..." Murmura Yoh, debruçando-se sobre a mesa.

"Nem eu". Os demais concordam e eu guardo meus comentários. Seria melhor assim.

Então o barulho dos tamancos batendo contra a madeira é escutado por todos e novamente o silêncio é estabelecido. Vejo Anna parada na ponta da escada e ela me aponta o lado de fora com o rosto. Droga, o que ela quer comigo tão cedo? Será que quer falar algo sobre a cena que presenciou ontem? Com um breve suspiro, eu me ergo da mesa e a sigo para o lado de fora. Ninguém ousa a dizer nenhuma palavra, mas eu ouço os malditos pensamentos.

"Eu juro," Começo a dizer, batendo com uma das mãos na mesa. "O próximo que PENSAR em uma gracinha, será aperitivo do Fire-Spirit no almoço".

Anna apenas faz um negativo com a cabeça e me acompanha até o lado de fora. Ainda escuto um ou outro pensamento idiota, mas resolvo ignora-los como se nunca tivessem, de fato, existido.

"Olha," Começo, antes que ela fale algo. "Se for sobre a noite anterior, eu queria dizer que—"

"Eu encontrei a solução perfeita para o nosso problema". Droga, ela vai me questionar e...

"Que solução?" Pergunto. Será que ela finalmente havia percebido que ficar comigo era a melhor saída? Bem, se fosse isso, depois decidiríamos o que fazer com o monstrinho.

"Vou dizer que o filho é do Yoh".

"Ah, claro, dizer que o filho é do Yoh. Que ótima solu—o quê?!" Ela não pode estar falando sério.

"É isso mesmo o que você ouviu. Vocês são gêmeos, então não há como comprovar quem é o pai, nem mesmo por teste de DNA. Como você disse, ele também estava bêbado naquela noite, eu só preciso de um pouco de lábia e ameaças para convence-lo de que foi ele a fazer isso ao invés de você".

É, ela está falando sério, mas eu não consigo acreditar. Simplesmente não consigo responder e ficamos aqui, nos encarando. Ao fundo, vejo Yoh e seus amigos brigando pelo último pedaço de bolo. Ela realmente o prefere a mim? Quero acreditar que não.

Por favor, que isso seja apenas uma ilusão, e que ela prefira o gêmeo sexy ao idiota...!

**Continua...**

* * *

_¹ Faz referência a uma jogada de pôquer que consiste em juntar cinco cartas seguidas do mesmo naipe que não seja até o As._

_² Faz referência a uma jogada de pôquer que consiste em juntar cinco cartas seguidas até o As._

Informação by wikipédia.

* * *

**N/A:**

Essa fic seria twoshot, mas acabou virando threeshot porque não quero fazer capítulos muito longos e cansativos. Afinal, é uma comédia!

Quero dar créditos às cenas do pôker para a teté (Lady Murder), porque eu tirei a idéia da fic dela de DN, uma MattxMello muito foda que leva o nome do jogo. Eu tirei a idéia do strip de lá também.

Agradeço também à Hee-chan por betar e por ter feito a frase final. Não sei o que seria de mim sem você, amor S2. E à Ray, porque ela sempre ria dos trechos que eu passava e me - ameaçava - incentivava a continuar. Amo vocês!

Sei que ando meio ausente, mas acho que é uma fase. Eu sinceramente espero que passe. O segundo capítulo não é algo tão comum para nós, ne? Mas as situações HaoAnna sempre lembrarão os jogos. Sempre.

Espero que goste desse capítulo também, mamãe.

Te amo.

**Eu quero reviews, ou que vossas pessoas definhem na cama, morrendo de lepra!**


	3. Desfeche

****

Avisos:

Essa fic é totalmente humorística e eu mudei um pouco o rumo da história, de modo que eu possa trabalhar com ela ao meu bel-prazer.

Pode ser que o estilo de humor não agrade todo mundo, mas...

Esse é o capítulo final.

Espero que gostem!

* * *

**Filosofia Etílica com Ênfase em Sakê**

**Capítulo III – Desfeche**

"Você não vai dizer nada?" Ela diz, após um tempo.

Claro, é muito fácil para ela dizer isso. Um dia você está indo para sua cama dormir e a noiva do seu irmão diz para você que está grávida – de você – e não sabe o que fazer. Ela CHORA no seu ombro, mesmo que seja a pessoa mais insensível que você conheça – o que se torna assustador -, e depois, como se nada tivesse acontecido, ela simplesmente diz que a solução perfeita é uma farsa na qual o meu filho será filho do meu irmão. Não é perfeito? Eu deveria estar feliz com isso, eu sei, mas não estou. Na verdade, eu estou irado.

"Ótimo." Ela se vira e começa a caminhar, sem esperar resposta. Insensível é pouco para Anna; ela é um monstro.

"E-espere!" Eu a detenho, segurando-a pelo pulso. Acreditem ou não, eu ainda estou incrédulo com a naturalidade com a qual ela me disse certas coisas. Estou chocado por esse lado perverso dela.

"O que é?" Ela vira o rosto para me olhar e há algo de muito maligno em seus olhos. Uma aura negativa, penso eu.

"Você..." As palavras travam na minha garganta. Como eu, o grande onmyouji da família Asakura, aquele que foi o responsável por sua fundação e que domina todos os cinco elementos, posso perder a fala diante dela? Ridículo. "Você não pode fazer isso." Abaixo o rosto.

Certo, isso foi muito idiota, para não dizer ridículo novamente. Oras, onde eu estou com a cabeça? É claro que ela pode – e deve – fazer isso. Nos pouparia dos problemas, ela seria feliz ao lado de Yoh (até que eu a roubasse para ser minha) e eu poderia continuar com os meus planos para me tornar o Shaman King, deixando esta maldita pensão para trás. E ela fará a pergunta. A fatídica pergunta. A expressão dela diz isso. Por favor, Deus, faça com que ela desista disso. Anna, por favor, não...!

"Por que não?" Ela fez. As vezes eu sinto que ela é capaz de ler a minha mente, apenas para fazer aquilo que eu mais odeio. As vezes eu acho que alguém está conspirando contra mim. É, deve ser isso ou eu estou enlouquecendo de vez com a idéia de ser pai – e perder o direito de, antes mesmo de tomar meu filho nos braços.

"Bom, porque....bom, porque..." Eu tento buscar uma resposta coerente, mas não há uma. Droga! "...eu simplesmente não quero e pronto!"

Ela, me olha, surpresa. Ah, droga, eu disse isso em voz alta?

"O que você disse?" Ela pergunta, dando meia volta e caminha até mim, parando na minha frente. Eu sinto que estou sem jeito. Não é pelo jeito que ela reagiu, mas pelo que eu falei. Se ela está incrédula, imagine eu.

"Eu disse..." Desvio o olhar, meio hesitante. Mas o que diabos eu estou fazendo? Não posso simplesmente deixar que ela diga que o idiota do meu irmão é pai do meu filho! Ele não merece isso (o meu filho). É, estou decidido. "Eu disse que você não pode fazer isso porque eu não quero." Digo, convicto daquilo que quero. A surpresa aparece novamente nos olhos dela e, por um momento, eu enxergo uma daquelas cenas clichês, na qual ela me abraça e diz que me ama. Droga, acho que andei passando tempo demais com ela vendo novelas.

"Hao..." Ela começa, num tom mais manso e suspira. Creio que as minhas palavras surtiram algum efeito sobre ela. "...você sabe que não podemos fazer isso, não é? A melhor solução é a que eu propus. Eu não posso simplesmente arriscar tudo por uma noite de bebidas. Você não pode fazer isso comigo..."

Não posso? Como assim não posso? É óbvio que eu posso fazer isso. É o meu direito como pai, certo? Mesmo que tenha sido apenas uma noite e...não me olhe desse jeito. Droga, pare de me olhar com esses malditos olhos de gato de botas¹.

"Mas é o meu direito..." Sussurro baixo, desviando o olhar. Não consigo olha-la diretamente nos olhos. É muito difícil encarar olhos tão suplicantes. Droga.

"Você..." Ela começa, mas então somos interrompidos por uma Tv que voa pela janela. Uma Tv.

"Mas o que diabos?!" Exclamo. Pense só. Eu estou tendo uma conversa séria com a mãe do meu filho e de repente uma Tv voa pela janela. Deve ser a coisa mais normal do mundo, não?

"Oe!" Yoh aparece na janela – agora estilhaçada – e acena. "Gomen, gomen! O Ren estava meio furioso por causa da piadinha sem graça do Chocolove e tentou atingi-lo com a Tv, mas acho que não deu muito certo." Ele ri. Sabe, eu realmente estou furioso com isso, mas há alguém que está mais. Alguém loira e de olhos negros – agora vermelhos, eu tenho certeza de que agora vermelhos. – que tem uma aura negra envolta em seu corpo.

"Yoh," Ela começa com um tom calmo – altamente perigoso, mas calmo – e caminha a passos lentos naquela direção. Novamente eu tenho a sensação de que os passos dela ocasionam um pequeno terremoto e não é porque ela está mais pesada. "nós ainda não tínhamos acabado de pagar essa Tv."

"A-ah, nós daremos um jeito nisso, Anninha." Ele diz. E é realmente aí que eu sinto a necessidade de ficar na minha.

Entendam, eu poderia até me intrometer e ajudar o meu irmão a sair dessa, mas isso seria realmente pedir para morrer. Nos poucos meses que estou aqui, eu descobri algumas coisas sobre Anna. Umas mais importantes, outras nem tanto. Mas se existe algo que ela odeia mais do que a mim, esse algo é ser chamado de Anninha. Acho que é porque dá a ela, a sensação de ser ainda menor do que já é. Sorte a minha que ela não pode ler a minha mente, não é?

"É bom mesmo que dêem um jeito nisso." Não querendo perder a chance de vê-los tomar a surra de suas vidas, eu caminho para dentro, seguindo os passos de Anna. Me dirijo à cozinha e deixo a pipoca estourando no microondas, antes de me apoiar rapidamente na bancada para ver o que vem a seguir.

"Hunf, culpe o Chocolove por isso." Diz Ren, mal-humorado. As vezes acho que ele está de TPM.

"Mas eu não tenho culpa se você não gostou da minha piada do bolo!" Chocolove exclama, antes de Ren olha-lo de maneira assustadora. Será que ele e a Anna competem para ver quem é o pior? As vezes penso que sim.

"É melhor calar essa sua boca se não quiser que eu enfie o bolo no seu..." Ah! O apito do microondas soou, minha pipoca deve estar pronta. Quando retorno, vejo metade da sala revirada. O sofá está sobre Ren e Chocolove, enquanto o cabideiro para pendurar chapéus e casacos – eu sempre perguntei para que eles tinham um se ninguém nunca o usava – estava quebrado ao meio na cabeça de Yoh e Horo. É, acho que eu descobri para que serve o cabideiro.

"Você." Ela me olha, enquanto como um punhado de pipocas. O olhar dela é assassino, destruidor, mas eu não me deixo intimidar. Ao menos não nos primeiros segundos. Mas então ela dá um passo na minha direção e outro e outro e mais outro, cobrindo a distância entre nós. Ela parece tornar-se gigante quando está na minha frente. Acho que é o olhar. "Limpe essa bagunça." Ela pega a minha pipoca e sai caminhando na direção do quarto – acho que vai ver Tv lá. Eu penso em questiona-la, mas eu prezo pela minha vida. Pela primeira vez em mil anos, eu acato a ordem de alguém que não seja a minha mãe.

**X**

Quando os amigos de Yoh finalmente terminam a limpeza como eu ordenei após acorda-los – vocês acharam mesmo que eu iria sujar as minhas mãos? -, resolvo subir para me deitar. Tenho o cuidado de acender a luz e noto que estou sozinho no meu quarto, exceto pelo espírito que vagou por este – ele virou jantar do Fire-Spirit por ter-me dito algo que não foi agradável - e me deito.

Mas eu não durmo.

Eu não consigo dormir.

E não é só pelo fato de eles estarem fazendo muito barulho, mas também pelo que Anna me disse. A solução. Eu não posso aceitar aquela maldita solução. Me levanto, disposto a tirar essa história a limpo e caminho até o quarto dela. Bato sutilmente na porta; não há resposta. Bato novamente; silêncio.

"Anna?" Chamo, no intuito de obter resposta; nenhuma. "Anna?" Chamo novamente, o resultado é o mesmo. Sei que não deveria, mas começo a me preocupar. "Eu vou entrar, tudo bem?"

E então eu entro, esperando me deparar com ela dormindo, ou precisando de ajuda, ou qualquer outra coisa que possa me preocupar. Ao invés disso, me deparo com a imagem dela chorando. Uma das mãos cobrindo a boca, enquanto as lágrimas correm sutilmente pelo rosto. A vasilha de pipocas está ao lado dela, já quase vazia e há também uma caixa de lencinhos. Estou chocado.

Vocês devem estar pensando que eu sou um insensível por ter reagido dessa maneira, mas eu não sou. O que me chocou não foi o fato de ela estar chorando, mas o motivo. Quando eu finalmente saí do meu choque e me aproximei, vislumbrei a cena de um casal apaixonado (daqueles de novelas mexicanas) se beijando. É, ela estava chorando por causa de uma novela.

"Eles ficaram juntos finalmente..." Ouço ela murmurar, enquanto usa de um lencinho para secar as lágrimas.

"Anna, isso é apenas uma novela..." Digo, me aproximando.

"Você não compreende a profundidade dos sentimentos do José Armando pela Maria Josefine, seu insensível!" À essa altura ela começa a jogar almofadas e tudo o mais que estiver ao seu alcance na minha direção.

"Acalme-se. Já acabou, não é?" Sentei-me ao lado dela, depois de proteger-me da última almofada que ela tinha em mãos. Olhando na direção da Tv, eu ainda vejo o beijo final da mocinha e do herói, junto a um grande letreiro escrito Fin, exatamente deste jeito.

Eu não consigo compreender os motivos do choro dela, porque os fins de novelas são sempre os mesmos. O vilão enlouquece e/ou morre, o mocinho fica com a mocinha e eles são felizes para sempre. Particularmente, eu acho isso uma falta de consideração para com os vilões da nossa sociedade – o quê? Eu sou um deles, oras!

"Eles passaram por tantas dificuldades..." Ela sussurra, apoiando o rosto em meu peito. Não preciso dizer que fiquei chocado a ponto de apenas conseguir consolá-la e não dizer nada, certo?Oras, Hao, onde está sua coragem?! Afinal, você é um homem ou um garoto?...Acho melhor me abster de comentários quanto à pergunta que acabei de fazer.

"Anna..." Começo, procurando as palavras corretas. Vejo ela erguer o rosto na minha direção e seus olhos brilham por algumas lágrimas presas à eles. Sinto-me tentado a fazer algo, mas apenas inspiro o ar pelos lábios. "...nós precisamos conversar a respeito do nosso filho. Eu não posso permitir que você tome uma atitude tão insensata quanto a nossa responsabilidade naquela noite."

Silêncio. Ela apenas fica me encarando e os olhos dela estão tão inexpressivos e, ah, droga, eu queria poder ler a mente dela para saber o que está pensando! Ainda sou capaz de escutar a música melodramática de fim de novela ao fundo e, sinceramente, isso está me incomodando.

"Diabos, Anna, diga alguma coisa!" Ela continua em silêncio, mas agora está me olhando como se eu tivesse dito algo impróprio. Ah, droga, eu pensei alto de novo?

"Hao..." Ela murmura meu nome em um timbre de voz tão baixo que eu tenho que me aproximar para ouvir. E ela está tocando meu rosto e, inferno, será que eu estou corando? Não, eu não sou um idiota apaixonado feito o Horo.

"O que foi?" Pergunto, notando que ela não vai prosseguir.

E então ela me acerta um tapa. Mas não um tapa qualquer e sim a lendária esquerda. Acho que não é necessário citar que eu só não deixei o quarto em pleno vôo porque bati contra a porta, certo? E, inferno, como esse tapa dói.

"Nunca mais fale assim comigo." Ela bate as mãos como se as tivesse sujado com algo e se levanta para deixar o quarto.

Ah, mas isso não vai ficar barato. Antes que ela possa sair, eu a seguro pelo pulso, prensando-a contra uma das paredes. Ela pareceu surpresa com isso, quem não ficaria? Mas eu não aceito desaforos e não me importo nem um pouco com o fato de ela estar grávida de um filho meu agora. Eu jamais a machucaria, mas também não posso deixar que passe dos limites e, bem, não estou raciocinando muito agora.

"Nunca mais aja assim comigo." Eu a beijo, segurando seus pulsos para que não pudesse fugir. Inicialmente ela se debate, mas, aos poucos, sinto que vai cedendo ao contato. E, conforme ela cede, eu solto seus pulsos e ela entrelaça os dedos aos meus.

Ainda sou capaz de escutar o barulho vindo do andar debaixo, porque provavelmente quebraram algo. E isso me faz lembrar de Yoh e eu fico imaginando se Anna não imagina, nesse momento, que ele sou eu para se sentir um pouco melhor. Não quero pensar nisso e também não me importo se for. Sei que ela – ainda – não me ama. Ela afasta o rosto do meu quando ouve um barulho um pouco mais alto – acho que agora quebraram o vaso que ela tanto gostava.

Ficamos em silêncio. Ela ainda me encara e tem os dedos entrelaçados aos meus. Sua expressão é enigmática, mas penso que ela deve estar se perguntando o que estamos fazendo. Provavelmente, uma grande besteira.

"Você..." Dissemos, em uníssono.

"Eu, o quê?" Droga, eu odeio isso.

"Não é melhor irmos ver o que eles estão aprontando?" Me adianto em perguntar, antes que ela o faça.

Ela abre a boca para dizer algo e ergue uma das mãos. Eu fecho os olhos, esperando que ela me dê outro tapa, mas tudo que eu sinto é uma carícia sutil no rosto. Abro os olhos e me deparo com um sorriso malicioso.

"Resolveremos os problemas depois." Ela diz e me puxa para um novo beijo.

Deixo para a imaginação de vocês o que aconteceu depois daqui. Não espero um felizes para sempre, mas, enquanto eu puder aproveitar, está tudo bem. Não acho que tenha muito tempo até que o Yoh e os outros destruam toda a casa, então vou me apressar. E quem sabe um dia vocês ainda não escutem falar do filho do Shaman King? Agora preciso ir, a Anna está me esperando. E, lembrem-se: quando forem se embebedar, jamais façam isso perto da noiva do seu irmão. Adeus e até nunca mais!

**E essa bela história saiu por uma porta e entrou por outra. E quem souber, que conte outra!**

**

* * *

**

**¹ - Faz referência ao olhar do Gato de Botas do Shrek 8DD**

* * *

**N/A:**

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEU ACABEEEEEEEEEEI!

Nem acredito que vou dizer isso, mas consegui acabar essa fic!

Pois é, uma comédia HaoAnna é uma coisa que eu nunca tinha tentado e eu até gostei do final! Pobre Yoh, não passará debaixo da porta por um bom tempo. Eu fiquei pensando muito em como eu poderia encerrar essa fic e acho que não tinha jeito melhor.

No início dessa fic, eu não ia fazer HaoAnna, mas, como vêem, meu lado HaoAnnístico falou muito mais alto. Eu adorei trabalhar no PoV do Hao, é uma delícia e eu vou tentar mais vezes. Estou até surpresa com o número de reviews que essa fic atingiu, um dia vou tentar uma comédia YohAnna pelo ponto de vista do Hao.

Quis ressaltar um pouco o lance da bebida na frase final e talz, mas enfim.

Essa frase em negrito é de um tape (coisa velha 8D) de histórias de contos de fadas!

Ah, como eu amo isso! Demais, demais. Um dia eu ainda farei um conto de fadas, sério. De qualquer modo, é o fim dessa fic –qtau/

Deixei bem em aberto pra que cada um imagine o que quiser.

Rac, é o fim do seu presente depois de muitos meses 8D

Quero agradecer à Ray que me aturou até o fim dessa fic e, principalmente, à Ms. Cookie, porque ela é minha beta, eu amo ela e ela foi a responsável pelo título além de apoiar meu HaoAnnismo. Amo vocês s2

Bem, fico por aqui.

**Que tal me deixarem reviews para um bom inicio de ano?**


End file.
